Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi)
The Imperial Palace was the residence of the Emperor of Rokugan, and served as the governmental center of the Empire. As the meeting place for the Imperial Court, it was also where the greatest courtiers of the clans competed for the Emperor's favor. The palace was occasionally damaged over it's thousand year history, most notably during the Battle of White Stag and the Clan War, but was rebuilt to its former splendor every time until it was abandoned in the middle 12th century. Imperial Palace of Otosan Uchi Founding The first Imperial Palace was finished in the year 23, and a festival was held in honor of its completion. Imperial Histories, p. 30 It sat in the center of Otosan Uchi, on top of Seppun Hill, within the Forbidden City, where it was originally built with the help of the Isawa family and the Scorpion Clan, the latter of which installed many secret passages known only to high-ranking members of the Imperial Families and the leaders of the Scorpion. Re-built The Palace was torn down in the year 34 to be quickly rebuilt in less than six years to serve as a defensive structure against the Shadowlands Horde during the War Against Fu Leng. The Scorpion Clan was entrusted with the task, using their knowledge in Ward Magic and deceptive defense techniques to create an impenetrable six-story building against those who were not of the Hantei Blood. Those Scorpions who placed the wards, or crafted the traps and tunnels, remained inside the Palace until death, keeping the Palace's secrets safe from leaking. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, pp. 5-7 Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 in the Fall of Otosan Uchi, Daigotsu used the palace's link to the Spirit Realms to travel to Meido, where he freed Fu Leng from Emma-O's captivity. Prelude to Darkness, Part 6 After this, Lion Clan Champion Matsu Nimuro ordered the city to be burned down and declared it cursed for allowing the Ninth Kami's rebirth not once but twice. Clan Letter to the Lion #20 (Imperial Herald v2 #5) Eight Dragon The Palace was held by the Ninube as one of its holdings, The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and was the birthplace of the Eight Dragon, the Obsidian Dragon. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Notable Locations The Imperial Palace was a magnificent ten-story palace that homed several buildings within it. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 263 * Otomo Palace Layout Image:Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi) Ground Floor.jpg|Ground Floor Image:Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi) Second Floor.jpg|Second Floor Image:Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi) Third Floor.jpg|Third Floor Image:Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi) Shadow Maze.jpg|Shadow Maze Image:Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi) Fifth Floor.jpg|Fifth Floor Image:Imperial Palace (Otosan Uchi) Sixth Floor.jpg|Sixth Floor Imperial Palace of Toshi Ranbo A new Imperial Palace was not constructed until 1161, after the newly-crowned Toturi III took up residence in the new capital of Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho. This palace was more magically fortified than the first, with the combined efforts of the Isawa, the Yogo, the Seppun Hidden Guard and even Isawa Sezaru himself going into its enchantments. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 145 External Links * The Palace of Otosan Uchi (Dark Journey Home) * The Imperial Palace of Fu Leng (Thousand Years of Darkness) *